


Eleven Jedi Hauntings/十一次原力闹鬼

by BellaPotter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaPotter/pseuds/BellaPotter
Summary: Eleven times Anakin haunted his family. (Plus one time he haunted Rey.）





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation to Drag0nst0rm‘s amazing work "Eleven Jedi Hauntings".  
> Its link is https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12303990/1/Eleven-Jedi-Hauntings.

1.  
这是个简单却美丽的婚礼，Leia在里面光彩照人。Luck看起来也跟Leia一样高兴。Anakin对此非常满意，除了一小点细节。  
  
“你知道，怒视Han一点用都没有，”Obi-wan站在他身后说，“他又看不见你。”  
  
“我女儿值得更好的，”Anakin不爽的抱怨。  
  
他不需要回头都知道他师父在挑眉毛。“我好像记得有一个美丽，有成就的年轻的女王嫁了一个-”  
  
“噢，闭嘴。”   
  
“一个莽撞的毛头小伙，并且都没有邀请我去参加他的婚礼。”Obi-wan还在继续。  
  
如果Obi-wan都能原谅他那么多的错误，那他或许也能对Han好一点。  
  
最多一点点，哼。  
  
2.  
Anakin在产房外焦急的等着，他不敢进去看Leia。他不想给她任何压力。现在不行，尤其是上次他家的生产在他的关心下变得那么糟。。。  
  
Luke从产房悄悄的出来了。Anakin见到他儿子笑脸之后稍微放松了一点点。  
  
当Luke看到他了之后，Luke的嘴咧得更开了。Anakin的心脏扑通跳了一大下。  
  
“恭喜，”luke小声说“你有了一个外孙儿。”  
  
3.  
Anakin对luke选的用来训练新绝地的星球很满意。虽然冬天有点点冷，但是总比另一个选项强好多。  
  
有那么几天，luke认真地考虑了一下要不要在一个满是沙子的星球上建立绝地训练营。  
  
4.  
开门的瞬间，Leia手上的数据班嘭的掉在了地上。“你在干什么？”她指责到，怒气冲冲的走进来。  
  
“看孩子。”Anakin抬头说，同时用原力把毛毯盖到了精疲力尽的婴儿身上。  
  
Leia从他身边抢来孩子，Ben连翻个身都没有。“帮我看孩子的人在哪儿？”  
  
Anakin对着厨房点点头，“她也睡着了。准备考试把她累坏了。”Anakin的轮廓开始慢慢模糊，“顺便说句，要是你还要个孩子，给他起个好点的名字。Obi-wan得意洋洋的样子看的我不爽。”  
  
Leia愤怒的对他吼了一声。  
  
5.  
Anakin有点点自豪，又有点难过的看着Leia领导反抗军。“我希望她能平平安安的。”  
  
“考虑到她爸妈光辉的历史，”Obi-wan干巴巴的说，“我觉得那是不大可能的。”  
  
“有其师必有其徒，师父。”  
  
  
6.  
Anakin有点点自豪，又有点得意的看着Ben第一次拿起了一个训练用的光剑。“我家的第三代绝地。这个世纪的第一家。”  
  
“小心点，Anakin，”Obi-wan说，“我有点担心他。”  
  
Anakin溺爱的看着男孩拿剑乱比划，“他没事儿的。”  
  
  
7.  
“我有点担心Ben,”Anakin对luke说，“最近他不能清楚得听见我的声音了。”  
  
Luke皱眉说，“Ben,老一点的那个，也提到过这事儿。。”  
  
平常Anakin会嘲笑一番老Ben的年龄，但今天不会。  
  
8.  
Anakin静静得看着被烧毁的学校。废墟里隐隐可以看到其他原力英灵闪烁的蓝光，他们正努力安慰着要逝去的孩子们。Anakin思索着，当他屠杀圣殿的时候，他们是否也像现在这样出现了。  
  
“Luke一个人抵挡了一半的骑士，”Obi-wan告诉他。尽管努力掩饰，但是依旧能从他的语气中听到他的痛苦。“过段时间，他就能恢复。”他顿了一下，“如果你现在想起看他-”  
  
Anakin苦涩的转头道，“我就说，他们当时应该用我的名字给那小子命名。”  
  
9.  
Anakin重新读了一遍诊断报告，突然特别想哭。  
  
“他能恢复的，”Obi-wan坚持说，“如果他呆在一个原力很丰富的地方，他能完全的康复。”  
  
“如果没有刺客去打扰他的话。”  
  
“当时没人找得到我，”Obi-wan指出来。  
  
“没人知道你在哪儿-”Anakin顿了顿，“如果你跟他说，没准他会听。”  
  
“我？”Obi-wan抗议道。  
  
Anakin笑了一下，空洞地说，“你才是叫做谈判家的人。而我现在去露面，只会让他更难过。”  
  
10.  
“别这样做，”Anakin对Ben乞求道。他的声音已经不能更沙哑了。这句话他说了如此之多，要不是他已经死了，他早就声嘶力竭得发不出声了。“Ben,别这样，听我说。我就在这儿。回家吧，回家就好了-”  
  
他感受到了原力的变化。  
  
“即便我当时也有绝对不会跨过的底线的。Ben,求求你-”  
  
Han倒下去了。  
  
在他无声流泪的时候，Padme轻轻搂住了Anakin的肩膀。  
  
11.  
当他显灵之后，Leia朝他扔了无数东西。  
  
直到他把Han的灵魂拉过来安慰她之后，她才开始哭。然后她开始向Han扔东西。  
  
1.  
在Rey找到他并且开始指责他不回去帮助世界的时候，Luke一声也不吭，没有辩护。  
  
那天夜里，Anakin帮他回击了。  
  
“自身原力严重创伤，突然断裂的原力纽带产生的反噬，自从圣殿之后就没有这样的案例了-比那更糟，因为那是他的学生-腿部的伤让他一年都不能走路，持续性的疼痛使得他一动就疼。。。”  
  
Rey听他的咆哮后吃惊地张大嘴，意识到之后，她猛地闭上了。“。。。你是谁？”她终于问道。  
  
“他爹，”Anakin回答，“如果你敢伤害他，我保证你会后悔离开Jakku的。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Drag0nst0rm, for letting me translate these one shots.


End file.
